


I'm sorry (Tony the clock x reader)

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: Don't hug me I'm scared - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do requests</p></blockquote>





	I'm sorry (Tony the clock x reader)

"But Tony!"

"Go, y/n!'

I grumbled and walked to the living room,wanting to get away from Tony, who was focused on what Paige and the othe residents were doing. I had moved into the house a couple months ago and had lived with Crowley, Harry and Manny for a while, along with two unwelcomed residents, Tony the clock and Paige the notepad, who had a kick of killing and mentally torturing the people who who allow the two to live with them. For the most part, i had gotten along with Tony, who was a nice guy until you messed with his clocks, but at times, like right now, he can be hard on me but not on Paige. He claims it's because he knew her longer than he knew me but i knew Tony had a thing for Paigr, which frustrated me a little. "All I did was accidetally ruin one if her paintings, it's not like it's the end of the world" i thought, crossing my arms a little "besides it's not like she doesn't ruin anyone else's work". "Y/n?" I heard the deep baritone voice of Tony but you didn't dare look, knowing just looking at him will upset you. "Y/n........ please look at me" he said, moving closer to you. You reluctantly looked up to see that he had an apologetic look on his face. "What, Tony?" I asked with icy venom in my words, causing him to flinch a little. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you but you shouldn't have ruined Paige's painting like that" he said, starting to look a little annoyed. Fed up with hi., I got up and got in his face. "Now listen here, Clock, I didn't ruin Paige's stupid painting on purpose! Besides that little notebook likes to ruin everyone else's so she deserved it!" I yelled before turning and walking up to my room, angry and frustrated

~the next day~

"Y/n, wake up"

"Nooooo........."

"Now!"

I groaned, sitting up in my bed to see Tony at the end of my bed with his arms crossed and displeased look from his face. I sighed and got up from my bed, which seemed to please him. "That's better" he said, uncrossing his arms and walking out my room. I grumbled a bit, not appeciating his early wake up call, which was six in the morning. I walked to my closet, rubbing my eyes a little. I sighed and shook my head before loking through my closet before pulling out a simple green t-shirt and blue jeans.

I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen, where Crowley and Harry were at having breakfast. "Hey, you two" I yawned, pulling out a bowl. "Y/n, you know Paigevis going to be upset to see you wearing green" Harry warned me with a serious look on his face. "I know" I said, sitting down. "But why?" Crowley asked, looking very confused. I simply shrugged,vnot really having an answer, before eating. "Y/n!" I heard the annoying high pitched voice of Paige, causing me to groan and look up to see her standing in the doorway. "Y/n, green is not a creative color!" She yelled, startibg to get mad. "So? Does it look like I care!?" I yelled back, causing her to gasp. "Y/n!" She gasped. She walked out of the kitchen with a shocked expression, leaving me with a grin on my face and shocked looks on Harry and Crowley's face. "Y/n, what did you do?" Crowley asked, shocked. I got up and left the kitchen with a grin on my face and my held high.

As the day went on, I had no problems from Paige. I was sitting in the front of the house, watching the day go by, when Tony walked out of the house and towards me. "Y/n, we need to talk" he said, crossing his arms. "About what?" I asked, looking innocent. "Paige told me that you yelled at her. Is this true?" He asked, looking serious. I glanced away, not wanting to look at him. "Y/n, is this true?" He asked again, raising his voice a little. "Tony...." I said, looking up at him. "Is it true!?" He yelled, starting to get frustrated. "YES ITS TRUE BUT YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I DID IT!? IT'S BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS OF HER BECAUSE YOU SEEM TO CARE ABOUT HER MORE THAN YOU DO ABOUT ME AND GIVE HER MORE ATTENTION!" I yelled, tears flowing down my cheeks. I got up and walked past him. He stood there, shocked. I walked to my room and locked the door before lying down on my bed and crying myself to sleep.

When I wok up, it was dark outside so I got up and unlocked my door. I walked down and quietly walked out of the house. I sat in the front of the house and sighed before curling up into a ball. "Y/n?" I heard a familiar baritone voice, causing me to look up to see Tony standing in the doorway. I quickly looked away, feeling tears go down my cheeks. "What, Tony?" I asked, wiping my tears away.  
"Are you ok?" He asked, sitting down next to me. I didn't answer him so I simply leaned on him, causing him to freeze at my touch but soon relaxed a little.

We sat there like that for a while before I said ".... you know, if you like Paige, I wouldn't stand in the way so you can be with her". We sat in silence for a while before I heard him chuckle. "You think I like Paige?" He chuckled, causing me to look up to see him grinning at me. I nodded, looking very confused. "I don't like her, I like you" he laughed, pulling me close to him. "Really?.... why?" I asked. "Because, unlike Paige, you take things seriously" he said, pulling away a little. "And...... you're far more prettier thaan her" he said, tilting my chin up so I was looking up at him and, amlost instantly, he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, causing me to blush brightly. I leaned up and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do requests


End file.
